


I got you

by JaneDou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: Оказавшись на ногах, Питер обрадовался, что не смотря на слабость и ломоту в костях, может стоять, но быстро понял, что это не его заслуга.





	I got you

Выпущенная паутина пролетела выше края крыши, и оставшись без поддержки, Питер чуть не врезался в стену здания, повиснув на оставшемся крепеже. Он заметил, что костюм будто сам выпустил новую паутину, на этот раз все же попавшую на выступ, подтянулся, и устроился на скрытой от глаз крыше высотки. Такой резкий выброс адреналина слегка рассеял туман в голове.  
\- Пит?  
\- Я… Я в порядке, Тони, - словно в насмешку над самим собой Паркер закашлялся.  
\- А мои датчики говорят об обратном, - отозвался голос. – По сравнению с часом назад температура поднялась, малец. Думаю, на сегодня с тебя хватит, надо отдохнуть.  
\- Нет, нет, я…  
\- Еще раз скажешь «Я в порядке», и я лично доставлю тебя в больницу.   
\- Продолжишь мне указывать, и я заставлю тебя говорить голосом Валл-и, - переводя дыхание, парировал Питер.  
\- Не посмеешь, - уверенность в голосе и закрытые глаза позволили представить, что Тони сейчас у себя в мастерской, наблюдает за показателями из костюма на экране. Питер на пару секунд крепко зажмурился.  
\- Проверим? – устало спросил парень.  
\- Я серьезно, Питер, у тебя жар, и, прости, из носа течет. Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился домой, выпил лекарство, съел что-нибудь и лег спать.  
Такой расклад Паркеру совсем не нравился. Он не собирался разлеживаться, когда солнце еще даже не село.  
\- Еще слишком рано, - поднимаясь на локтях, выдохнул Питер. – Еще пару часов, пожалуйста.  
Оказавшись на ногах, Питер обрадовался, что не смотря на слабость и ломоту в костях, может стоять, но быстро понял, что это не его заслуга: его повело, но воздушные стабилизаторы в боках костюма, о которых Паркер даже не подозревал, помогли удержать равновесие.  
\- Воу…  
\- Я держу тебя, держу. Все хорошо.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Через пару часов ты даже сидеть ни на что не опираясь не сможешь, - голос звучал встревоженно. - Разреши доставить тебя хотя бы в башню, если не хочешь, чтобы Мэй была в курсе.  
Питера пробрала дрожь.  
\- Холодно...  
\- Прости, малыш, я не могу повысить температуру в костюме – у тебя тепловой удар случится.  
Питер хотел снова возразить, но в глазах потемнело, и даже просто стоять стало больно.  
\- Так, хватит. Отдай мне управление.  
\- Тони…  
\- Хочешь покажу фокус?   
Перед глазами появилась надпись «Автопилот активирован», костюм выровнялся, и Питер понял, что летит.  
\- Когда ты успел?  
\- Вместе с парашютом, - ответ последовал спустя пару секунд.  
\- И не сказал?  
\- Приберег для экстренного случая.  
\- Сколько еще таких сюрпризов?  
\- Если скажу, тебе их все захочется перепробовать, рискуя головой. Оставь мне решать, когда их лучше раскрыть.  
\- А не ты ли обледенелой грудой металлолома падал из стратосферы?  
\- Не вижу связи.  
\- Расскажи мне, пока летим в башню, что еще есть в костюме, чтобы я не паниковал зря, думая, что не смогу вовремя затормозить.  
\- Или чтобы знал, что не грохнешься без страховки?  
\- И это тоже.   
\- Поспи пока, я разбужу, когда доберемся.  
Питер знал, что не заснет, а на время отключится, но все равно пробормотал что-то в знак согласия.  
«Только ты меня там не встретишь.»


End file.
